Saving Was So easy
by WaltzMoore
Summary: Aiden was an outcast his entire life. He enters his junior year of highschool and meets the new kid, Sonny. That's when things start to turn around for him. Slash fiction
1. Chapter 1 Hard Times

Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters. It's all fiction people, so don't sue. Thank you.

Chapter 1

I wouldn't expect for you to understand. Nobody ever has. All my life I have been the guy that nobody paid attention to. The guy that was never good enough for anything. I was bruised and broken, inside and out. I always thought it would be that way, the same. For some reason, nothing would ever be different. Until the day. The day, you ask? Yes, the day that everything _changed_.

In school I was always the outcast. The one with no friends, who sat alone at lunch, wore converse, jeans and an old, faded band t-shirt. For the longest time, I didn't even have a care in the world. All I needed was me, myself, and I. But after a while, the loneliness crept in. I can't say exactly when that occurred. It had to be my freshman year of high school. After moving on from the drama and necessity of middle school, I realized I was all alone in the world. I was now beginning my junior year. Sweet sixteen years old and a rebel without a cause. That's how I could be described, I guess. That summer I had spent reading comic books, listening to Morrissey, playing guitar, and driving around in my beat up '92 Honda Civic. Now reality was about to begin again. I was being sent back to the struggle, and black hole that is school. I was a good student, don't get me wrong. But, you know, I had people problems. I didn't have friends. I didn't even like people, to be honest. But deep down, there was something missing. I knew it was there. It was inkling, a constant reminder, that I was indeed the world's biggest loser. 'Fuck that,' I would think, 'all I need is music and my guitar. I'll get by.' Boy was I wrong.

The first day of school. 'My favorite,' I thought to myself as I walked through the double glass doors smudged with fingerprints. By now, I was used to receiving snide remarks and glaring glances. It wasn't anything new. So of course, that's exactly what came my way when I had intently stepped a few feet inside. It was always the same group of guys. The "popular" type, if you get my drift. The preppy, attention seeking, sports playing assholes, is more like it. They have nothing better to do than to make it known that I am complete and total scum. But honey, I knew this far before they told me.

"Hey, loser," One guy declared towards me, "Why don't you leave and make yourself useful elsewhere?"

I stopped in my tracks, furious. I can't help it, when the remarks start flying, my temper starts rising. "Wait, are you talking to me, asshole? Why don't you go jump off a cliff. You're more useful dead," I spit through my teeth. Yeah, it was the wrong thing to say, but you can only take so much abuse for so long.

"What did you just say to me, you fucker?" He sure didn't look happy, I'd have to say. He was beginning to turn red with anger. It was a nice scarlet with his tan, perfect complexion. Indeed it suited his features, but that's NOT the point. My point was, I just pissed off the enemy with my own stupidity. It wasn't one of my main priorities, especially on the first day of school.

"Nothing," I said, and walked away briskly, hoping they wouldn't follow. Fortunately for me, they let it go. I could tell that this was going to be an interesting year. But for today, I would try to keep my tongue to myself and avoid any apparent threats. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2 Drawing Class

Chapter 2

Since my little morning "incident," things were going fairly decent, regarding the fact that it was the first day of school. In homeroom, I was lectured on the school handbook. All the rules and regulations, PDA's, homework, detention, all that boring stuff that they say you need to know, but you really don't. It's instinct, you could say. Or is it just that nobody really gives a damn anymore? I'm betting on the latter.

Next was chemistry class. Learning about CHEMICALS! I've never really understood the point of chemistry. Why do I care about chemical bonds and how elements react with each other? I'm not going to become a rocket scientist, you know. As I sat there, paging through the brand new chemistry book, lingering on certain pages that seemed of interest to me, I couldn't help but think. Think about how fucked up I was. Why I didn't have any friends. Although I had thought about this so many times before, right now it seemed more important than all the other times. Why today? Why now? I sat there, staring at the page in front of me, analyzing my thoughts, and then decided to forget about it for now. I mean, what could possibly be the significance of it right now? The bell rang with a hollow ting and I slowly sat up, in a daze. I pushed in my chair, gathered my things, and then quickly walked out of the door to my next class. The hallway was doused with students bustling to get around before the next bell rang. Being the loser I am, I take my time. I don't see the use in rushing. It just wastes my well earned energy. I laugh to myself, 'Well earned energy, my ass. All that caffeine you consume. It'll get you killed one day.'

I glanced at my class schedule, noting which room I was headed to next. Room 1258, drawing class. I've always had a special talent for drawing. I can't do much of anything else. I won't spend my free time doing it, but nonetheless, I do enjoy it. I walked through the door, enjoying the sunshine brought in through the windows and the feeling of warmth that the room filled me with. That's how I felt every single time I walked through those doors. I waved at Ms. Fisher as I walked past her desk, cluttered with numerous art supplies and papers. It was chaotically organized, just the way I liked it. God, I love this woman. She's one of the only teachers here that I can actually relate to on a regular basis. She makes this place tolerable.

"Hello Aiden! Sweetheart, I've missed you over the summer," she exclaimed as she looked me in the eyes and smiled enthusiastically. She had a very lovely face, and chocolate brown eyes that felt so warm and comforting when she laid her gaze on you. My mother died when I was young. I live with my father now. It's not much of an improvement either, if you ask me. But every time I'm with Ms. Fisher, she is what I picture my mom as. Warm, loving, interesting, understanding. A picture-perfect version of what you want, what should be, but you don't have. Oh well. I can dream.

I looked back at her and grinned, "I've missed you as well, Ms Fisher. Summer's not as good when I don't get head on lessons from my favorite teacher." So what, I'm her teacher's pet. I don't care. Yeah, people make fun of me for it, but fuck them.

"Yes, of course. You can take a seat anywhere, sweetheart," she gently said as she motioned with her hand around the room. When I actually took the time to look around the room, I noticed a new boy. A boy I have never seen before. And trust me, this is a small school, small town. Everybody knows each other. Everybody knows everybody else's business. But somehow, this little detail about someone new moving into town had slipped my ears. Though, from what I could tell, he was rather short. He also dressed a lot like me, but had very interesting hair. It was black and red, and styled so differently than I had ever seen. Bits and pieces stuck up all over and it was combed so that if he didn't brush it away with his hand, it would cover one eye. I thought it was amazing, for I hadn't ever seen anything like it in my life. Mind you, Middleton, the town where I live, is rather sheltered from the rest of the world. Yeah, we get the papers, but I find it a waste of time to read about the struggles the rest of the world is having, when I am having enough struggles of my own. This boy troubles me a bit, in all honestly. I analyzed his face, noting every line and curve of it. What struck me most were the two rings he had in his lip. I found myself short of breath. 'Pull yourself together, man,' I said to myself.

He was sitting there alone, perfect. I hesitated for a moment, deciding if I should sit down across from him or not. I wanted to so bad, but I didn't want to scare him off. What the hell am I talking about? I was beginning to shake now. 'God damn it, just sit down by him already, you dumbass,' I told myself intently. I relearned how to move my feet and put one in front of the other towards him. I can't believe I was going to do this. I have courage? Since when? I don't recall being so straightforward. I walked to the stool sitting across the table from him. I pulled it out from under the pockmarked table, and sat down on it. My breathing was so sharp, I thought I might hyperventilate. 'Settle down, you're fine,' I voiced to myself. I could do this. "H-H-Hi. My name is Aiden. I've never seen you around before."

He looked up at me, curious, wondering why some weird, lanky guy in an Iron Maiden t-shirt had sat across from him. He smiled, and it was gorgeous. "I just moved here from Philadelphia. But, where are my manners? My name is Sonny," he said. His voice was so . . . beautiful. That was the only way to describe it. He extended a pale, but structured hand. I took it firmly and shook it. He had a nice handshake, if I say so myself. He had a nice everything so far.

"Philadelphia, eh? That's a long way away from little Middleton, Idaho. But it's very nice to meet you." Where was I getting these social skills from? Usually I stutter like it's nobody's business, especially around cute guys like Sonny. I don't know what was happening to me. I had this new-found confidence around him.

"It's nice to meet you too. But, my mother got tired of the city life and wanted to find something more desolate and quiet. I'm not quite sure if I like it yet though. I was accustomed to the big city. But we'll see," he elaborated. I liked everything about him, instantly. There was just something about him that I couldn't quite explain, but could feel. The rest of the class period, we discussed numerous topics like bands we like, drawing, and playing guitar. I'd have to say, it was one of the best conversations I've had in my life. I've never felt so connected to someone my own age. I've always been able to better get along with adults. It's a maturity thing, I think. But Sonny seemed mature enough to me. And I liked it. A lot.

Suddenly, the bell rang. I jumped, for I wasn't expecting it. Sonny smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Well, I guess this is it," Sonny said with a disappointed look on his so lovely face.

"Yes, well, it was great talking to you. I enjoyed it."

That lovely smile of his flashed across his face and he looked at me and said, "I enjoyed it too. A lot. So, I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?" His expression was full of curiosity and longing, which made me slightly smile.

"Of course," I exclaimed, and turned around and headed to my next class with thoughts of Sonny running back and forth through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3 Daddy's Home

Chapter 3

The rest of the school day, I could not pay attention to absolutely anything. My mind was focused on Sonny, and only Sonny. Sonny's voice still played vibrantly in my mind. The image of his face nicely envisioned when I closed my eyes. I replayed our conversation over and over again, that I lost count after a while. Teacher's lectures went in one ear and out the other. Luckily, it was only the first day of school. But I can't even imagine what getting to know Sonny better would do to my school life. I was always one of the best students. That was because I didn't have anybody to distract me so I could always do my best. So basically, in other words, I didn't really have anything to think about. I didn't want to see my grades drop, especially in my junior year.

"Aiden? Aiden, are you listening to me?" asked Mrs. Lens, my Advanced Algebra teacher. She was looking down on me with her beady, black eyes. I felt very uncomfortable at that moment. Nobody really likes Mrs. Lens, they just put up with her.

"I. . . Uh. . . I'm sorry. It won't happen again Mrs. Lens," I muttered. I pulled myself out of Dream Land and back into reality, glancing around at the snickering faces that surrounded me. I swallowed then looked back down at the desk in front of me, hoping she'd look away soon.

"I would hope not, young man. I don't tolerate daydreamers in my class." And with that, she turned around and continued her lecture on this year's curriculum. I felt so relieved. Her glance was unnerving. I thought to myself, 'What is this guy doing to me?" Shortly later, the bell rang and I trudged out the door, swinging my messenger bag over one shoulder, the way I always do.

'Only one more class to go,' I thought. Good God. The thought that I had actually made a friend now elapsed into my mind. I, Aiden, do not have friends. I have not made a friend since the first grade. And obviously, we all know how that went. Now I could only hope that this friendship didn't go the same way. I knew I was worrying about it way too much. I mean, I just met this guy. How do I know he'll run away like everybody else? Well, that's exactly my point. He _will_ run away like everybody else. What good am I to anyone? I must not be any good, that is. Nobody has ever stuck around, been a constant. Even my own father hated me. 'Oh, shit,' I thought. My father. I almost forgot that he came home from his business trip today. Now was the time that I was afraid to go home. During the school year, school was my sanctuary away from home. During the summer, I wasn't so fortunate. Although, I did spend a lot of my time at the library, I couldn't run forever.

As I sat in my desk in my final class, I glanced at the clock. It was 2:45. There was only fifteen more minutes of sanctuary time, before I had to go back to hell. I fiddled my thumbs for a while, nervously tapping my feet. I hated school, yes, but home was an entirely different story. And unfortunately, you and I will soon find out why.

I drove into the driveway of my two story, white house with blue shudders. It was the ideal looking residence for Middleton. Most houses here were nice houses. There isn't really what you would call a "ghetto" like in Chicago. It was a peaceful town, but behind that door, was one place I was afraid to be. I hesitated for a moment, deciding whether I really should go inside. Maybe today would be a decent day at home. You never really know until you find out. With that, I got out of my car, gently closed the door, and reluctantly walked up to the front porch of my house. I turned the door handle, regretting it the second I did, and walked inside. My father, Royce, if you prefer first names, was seated on a stool by the kitchen counter. He was intently looking down at the newspaper grasped in his hands. Something must have been interesting, or he was just pretending. When he heard my quiet footsteps, he looked up at me with scorn.

"Psh, you're finally home from school. It's about time," he muttered. If you thought the kids at school made me feel bad, this guy made me feel worse.

"It's nice to see you too, Dad," I said, flashing a fake smile across my face. In all honesty, I was not happy to see him, but hey, a guy's got to pretend sometimes.

With those words, he narrowed his eyes, then relaxed his shoulders with a soft sigh saying, "Sorry, son. I just had a hard week." I didn't know whether I should be relieved, or afraid of those words. I couldn't ever tell with him. He slowly rose off the kitchen stool, came over to me and gave me a swift hug, locking his strong arms around my shoulders. I didn't hug him back, and that he did not like. "What, you can't even hug your own father?" he said furiously. There I go again. The second time in one day I pissed off the enemy.

"Do you know how much I do for you? Why can't you just appreciate me, you fucking ingrate?" he screamed. This wasn't going well. "I bust my ass working. It's all for you. Since your mother died, all I do is work, work, work. And for what? So I can come home and take shit from YOU, my own son?"

I just stood there, silent. I didn't know what else to do. I never knew what to do when this happened. And now, tears were starting to fall down my cheeks in shallow lines. I'm not sure whether it was the insults, or that he brought up my mother. For some reason, whenever he talked about her, I couldn't help but cry.

"Why are you fucking crying, boy? You're so goddamn worthless. Why do I even keep you?" he spit through his teeth. He was getting angry, very angry. With that, he walked up to me, pushed me to the ground and began kicking me on my back, one kick after the other, each in the same exact spot. And what did I do? Nothing. I couldn't do anything. He outweighed me by at least 100 pounds, and besides, he was my father. In some weird, twisted way he loved me, and I love him. I have no idea how, or why. But I did. I think it was just the fact that he's my dad and I have no choice. Although, if anybody would ask me if I did love him, I'd deny it. So feel special that I told you the truth.

His kicks sent shudders throughout my body. After maybe ten or eleven kicks, he stopped, and began crying violently. I just lay there, gasping and coughing for breath. He left me there. He grabbed his black leather jacket, car keys, went out the door, slammed it, and left me there. I hated him for it. I just sat there, crying and thinking. Thinking about what I ever did to deserve this. Thinking about if Mom was still here, if this would happen. But it didn't matter. She wasn't here; she hadn't been since I was three years old. I missed a memory that I didn't even possess. A memory of a ghost. Dad missed her so much, obviously. But that gave him no right to do what he did to me. Although, what did it matter? I was unloved, unwanted, and uncared for.

After about ten minutes, I tried to get up. It hurt immensely. Luckily, he didn't kick my spine; otherwise I'd probably be fucked up pretty badly. I managed to pick myself up off the ground and slowly, but surely walk up the stairs to my bedroom. I walked through the door. I just stood there, staring at the posters on my walls, my guitar in the corner and started crying again. Even crying hurt, but I didn't want to stop. I closed my door gently and quickly locked it. I didn't need that same catastrophe all over again when he came back, if he came back. I was hoping he wouldn't. Well, of course I knew he would eventually, but I hoped it wouldn't be until tomorrow. That's usually what he did when this happened.

I walked over to my bed, and laid down on it. After all of that, Sonny still managed to creep into my thoughts. It took away some of the pain, to be honest. Good God, what was wrong with me?

Ten minutes passed by, and I fell into a dreamless sleep. Thank God it was dreamless. Who the fuck knows what I would dream about otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4 The Invitation

Chapter 4

I awoke in the morning to the distant ringing of my alarm clock. It read 7:10 and school started at 7:30. I ached so badly, I could barely move. Nonetheless, I picked my sorry ass out of bed and went to my dresser to get dressed. Every movement hurt, but I couldn't let that bring me down and I sure as hell couldn't call in sick. I pulled a clean Led Zeppelin shirt over my severely bruised back, and then pulled on a clean pair of jeans. I then unlocked my door and headed downstairs. My dad wasn't anywhere to be seen, thank God. Hopefully he still wouldn't be here when I came home from school.

I went to the refrigerator scattered with pictures from my childhood, my father, and my mother. God, she was so beautiful. But best not to linger on those thoughts. I pulled open the door and pulled out the milk and poured myself a glass. I fished through the cupboard to find my left over prescription vicodin from when I broke my nose. We all know who's fault that was, now don't we? I swallowed down the little white pill and thought, 'Ow, it even hurts to swallow.' I went into the living room to get my messenger bag and car keys. Another day of school, how wonderful. I went out the front door, and out to my car. I put the key into the ignition and started it up. What could be in store for me today?

I once again walked through the double glass doors smudged with fingerprints. Thank God those guys who torment me weren't sitting there. Good thing to get to school right before the bell rings. I took a sip of the coffee I picked up on my way here, and decided that today might be a decent day.

I sat through my first few classes, listening intently. I was getting better at controlling the thoughts of Sonny. I'm not sure how good I'd be able to do that after drawing class though, which in fact, was my next class. I had been eager for it all day. Though, I did keep my mind under control, thank you very much.

The bell for chemistry rang, and I once again gathered my things and raced out the door. This was the very first day in my life that I had been in a rush to get to a class. I wanted to see Sonny so badly that it hurt. More than my back did, honest.

I walked through the doors, took in the smell of the room and waved to Ms. Fisher. "Good afternoon, Ms. Fisher," I complimented. She welcomed me, and I took my seat across from Sonny. God, it felt so good to see him.

"I was wondering when you'd get here," he coyly stated. His eyes narrowed and he smiled. That beautiful, amazing smile that accentuated his nice cheek bones and brightened up his beautiful hybrid brown eyes. I could sit and stare at him all day, if it wouldn't creep the fuck out of him, of course.

"What is there something on my face?" he asked. I guess I must have been gawking over him.

"Oh. . . Uh. . . No, sorry. I was just. . . admiring," I laughed quietly and he smiled.

He then laughed and replied, "It's okay. I get that a lot. I know I'm funny looking." That made me laugh, but I quickly stopped not wanting him to think I thought that.

"Oh, trust me. You're not funny looking at all. You're perfect," I said. What the hell was I saying? I'm never this nice to people. Did I just call him perfect? My eyes widened and I inhaled sharply, gasping a little bit. That really hurt my back.

"What's wrong? You look like you're in pain," he said, concerned. I looked at him and briskly shook my head.

"No, it's nothing. I'm fine, really," I convinced. He looked at me for a few moments, and then smiled. He let it go, thank God. I didn't want to explain anything. Although, it really did look like he didn't believe me. Hell, _I_ didn't even believe me. And of course it didn't help that my expression was rather disbelieving and unsure.

The rest of the class period we just conversed. Nice little small talk. We talked about his home and life back in Philadelphia. He talked about all the packed punk rock clubs that were scattered across the city. This place sounded like heaven. Definitely a whole lot better than Middleton. All the while, I admired the way his lips moved when he talked, and the way his eyebrows would raise when he talked about something he found really interesting. It was hard not to love him. I know I sure did. I felt so different when I was around him. The bell would be ringing in five minutes, and again I would have to wait a whole other day when I would see him again. But at that moment, my hopes flew high into the clouds.

"So I was wondering, if you'd like to come to my place after school. You can meet my mom and stay for dinner. I think you'd really like her. And I'd really like it if you came," he exclaimed.

Hope glimmered across my face instantly. He had me hooked. "I'd love to, Sonny," I replied. Oh how I'd fucking love to. Nobody's ever taken an interest in me, wanted to be around me, until this very moment. A huge grin silhouetted across my face. He smiled back, happy to please.

"How about you come over at 5:00?" he asked, hope playing along the lines of his face. Who could deny the look he was giving me? I sure as hell couldn't.

"I'll be there," I said and with that, he wrote down his address and asked if I knew where it was. Of course I knew where it was. It's Middleton for heaven's sake. We walked out the door, side by side, and then both said our goodbyes and see you laters and went our separate ways.

For the first time in years, I had _hope._ Now all I could wish for is that the hope didn't burn out or fade away. Somehow, I didn't think it would. And for that I was thankful. I walked down the hallway to my next class feeling exuberant and as fucking happy as I had felt in such a long time.

A frown quickly fell across my face as I turned the corner towards my classroom door. I was standing face to face with the enemy.


	5. Chapter 5 The Enemy's Threats

Chapter 5

"Where do you think you're going, loser?" Adam said to me when I tried to walk past him. He was tall and muscular and the quarterback on the Varsity football team. I didn't stand a chance. I may be more intelligent than he is, but he had the brawn, and I was left with the brains. Not that I liked him in the least. He may have been attractive, but sorry, not my type.

"Who, me? I am going to my scheduled class at the moment. You know, we're in school. That's what we're supposed to do. Go to class, and not terrorize those lesser than us. But wait, what would you understand about that? Nothing, of course," I spit out. This guy could piss me off like no other. He knew exactly how to press my buttons and get a reaction from me. Yeah, I'm a smartass, what's it to you?

With that said, he pushed me up against the wall, knocking my head back that sent a rush of dizziness throughout my body. 'Fuck, I'm gonna have a nice headache when this is finished,' I thought to myself.

"You're a worthless piece of shit, did you know that?" he said in anger. Fuck, of course I knew that, but I didn't say that. That would have only created further reaction from him, something that I didn't wish for at the moment. He released me and then spit in my face. It slid down my cheeks like tears.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky," he stated and then punched the wall next to my head and walked away from me, probably to go down to the cafeteria and skip class with the rest of the football assholes that he calls his friends. God, at the rate that I'm going; I'll be beaten to death. I had a royal headache now, along with my bruised back that hurt like a fucker whenever I inhaled, exhaled, or even moved for that matter.. Great, just fucking great.

I wiped my hand across my forehead and sighed. 'I've had enough of this shit for a lifetime," I thought. I walked the remaining distance towards my classroom door, and walked through and took a seat at my desk. Hooray, more Advanced Algebra.

The remainder of the day, I was so sore, but I managed to pay pretty good attention. The final bell rang and I quickly got out of that school before I saw Adam again and headed for my car. I opened the door, got in, and started the ignition.

"I'm so glad that's over," I said out loud. With that, I turned my radio on extra loud and sang along to every song obnoxiously. Music was always one thing that calmed me down increasingly. Just listening to the guitar riffs, drum solos, and vocals come together, just sent a calming sensation through me. I loved it. I could sit there for hours and just analyze the different parts in the song. It was like that when I played guitar as well. The motion of my fingers changing with each stroke of my pick, it was just amazing. To just close my eyes and strum my guitar was the most calming thing I could do. Shut up, I'm a freak, and proud.

I pulled my car into my driveway. I didn't see my father's car, so that hopefully meant he wasn't here. As I sat there and put my car into park, I realized I hadn't eaten since lunch at school yesterday. My stomach was talking to me. How the fuck do I forget these things? Oh well. I got out of my car and went in the house. I looked around the first floor, he wasn't there. 'Good,' I told myself, 'that was the last thing I needed today.'

I carefully threw myself onto the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. I never found anything interesting. My mind was too scattered. All I wanted, was for it to be 5:00 and out of this place.


	6. Chapter 6 Falling

Chapter 6

I sat there impatiently and listened to the clock tick until it turned to 4:45. The second it did, I jumped up with anticipation and grabbed my coat and car keys. I stepped out onto the porch and stopped for a moment, enjoying the fall breeze and how the sun was starting to get lower in the sky, waiting for twilight, for nightfall. Fall is my favorite time of the year, when the trees turn to beautiful ambers and reds. It's beautiful. I love to just sit out there at night, in the cool breeze and look at the stars. A hopeless romantic. Who? Me? Never.

I put on my coat and hugged myself, bracing myself for what was about to happen. I stepped off the wooden porch step onto the pavement heading towards my car. I got in and stared at the dashboard, thinking about Sonny. I couldn't really believe what was happening. Was this really happening to _me?_ It couldn't be. But nonetheless, it was. It was. Reality came flooding in quickly. 'What if he doesn't like me? What if I scare him off?' I thought. Well there's only one way to find out.

I started up my car and put it in reverse and backed out of my driveway.

3124 E. Palm Grove Ave. I turned onto the street and searched for his house. When I found it, I let out a small sound of satisfaction and with that, turned into his driveway and put my car in park. I stared up at the house. I knew the people who had lived here before him. It was a nice house, a lot like mine. Two stories, white siding, two car garage. Except this house had red shudders, rather than blue like mine. I smiled for a moment then opened my car door and got out. I walked up to the front door, hesitating for a moment before I carefully knocked on the front door. I heard footsteps inside, and when the door opened I was greeted by a smiling Sonny.

"Aiden! I'm so glad you came," he said, waving me into the house. The décor was beautiful, if you ask me. It all looked so expensive. The kind of expensive where if you touched it, you'd be afraid to get yelled at or break it. That's why I decided NOT to touch it, despite my curiosity. And at that moment, a slender, brunette haired woman walked through the door from in the kitchen. She smiled at me and introduced herself and Mrs. Moore. I extended my hand for her to shake, and she did, noting how I was "such a nice boy." I laughed at that thought. If she only knew.

"I sure hope you like spaghetti, Aiden. That's what I made for dinner," Mrs. Moore said with a soft smile and wave of her hand. Luckily for her, it was one of my favorites. We sat down at the expensive looking dining room table, with high-backed chairs made out of cherry wood. The table was set with expensive china that had a flower inlay around the edges. It was beautiful. And of course, there was more silverware than I knew what to do with. Luckily for me, she probably knew I had no dining room etiquette and that is why she made spaghetti. A one course meal for me, thank you. And honestly, I was starving.

Mrs. Moore laughed at me and said, "If you don't slow down, you're going to have a horrible stomach ache, sweetheart." I looked down at my food and smiled and told her I was sorry and I was just so hungry.

We finished up with dinner, and Mrs. Moore sent us off while she cleared the table and washed the expensive-looking china. Sonny guided me upstairs to his room. This was probably the most normal room in the house. Still expensive, but normal. I immediately liked his room. There was an arrangement of certain posters of celebrities, movies, and bands on his wall. He had three book cases scattered with so many books, along with a shrine of guitars in one corner of his room. They were nice guitars, too, very nice. I couldn't help but gawk.

"Do you want to play one?" Sonny questioned me. I looked at him in disbelief and he laughed. "It's fine, you can play one. I trust you not to break it." And with that, I picked one up. It was a Gibson SG and in mint condition. It was a dark blue color, and the wood was mahogany colored. It was beautiful. I sat down with it on his bed, and began playing. The second I did, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a bit. I was too busy playing to notice, but when I opened my eyes and saw him, I stopped playing.

"Where the fuck did you learn to play like that?" he asked. I paused for a moment, thinking about what I should say.

"Well, I taught myself actually. It's really not that hard. I just. . . I enjoy it a lot. It's one of the only things that I've always been connected to." I declared. He just looked at me shaking his head lightly, and then laughed.

"That's absolutely incredible. . ." he trailed off, thinking. I thanked him, but he didn't respond. He was thinking about something that I couldn't read upon analyzing his face.

Finally after about two minutes I brought up the courage and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

He turned his head to meet my eyes, and hesitated. "I. . . just. . . I was thinking about today at school in drawing class, when you were laughing, and you had a look of pain on your face. Aiden, I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong. But, I won't press upon the matter. I know you just met me, and if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

In all honesty, I was fucking shocked. That was the last thing I expected to come from his mouth. I had two choices here, avoid the truth, or just come out and tell him. I don't think I was ready for him to know. I wasn't ready for anybody to know, to be honest.

I tried to find the words to say, then said, "I. . I . . uh. It's nothing important, honest. I promise." I put on the best smile I could, and hoped he bought it. He still looked so concerned. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and held me, breathing into my shoulder. I in return, wrapped my arms around him. I was content. I've never really experienced a hug like this until now. Yeah, my dad's hugged me before, but his hugs don't have the emotion that Sonny's do. I can't really explain it, but I could feel it right now. After about three minutes he looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes and brought my head down to his and he began kissing me. I was shocked, but pleased. Oh how I was fucking pleased. He then pulled away and hugged me again.

After that, he led me back downstairs and asked if I wanted to watch a movie. I agreed, and he put a disc in the expensive surround sound system.

About an hour later, the clock on the cable box read 10:30 now. Mrs. Moore came into the room, telling us she was going to sleep and asked Sonny not to stay up too late and turn off the lights when he was finished down here. Sonny said he would, and with an I love you from each, she headed upstairs.

Shortly after, the movie ended and I told Sonny that I should be getting home.

"Oh. So soon?" he asked, with a disappointed expression.

"Yeah. It's getting late, and my dad might be wondering where I am. But nonetheless, I had a really nice time. I haven't gotten to do anything like that in a long time." I said, slightly smiling. He rose up on his tiptoes and kissed me once more. I kissed him back, lost in my own dream land with Sonny. He seemed to be the one who was pleased now. I finally pulled away, wiping my hand across my mouth and smiling.

"Bye, Aiden. I enjoyed having you," he exclaimed. I said my goodbyes as well and walked out onto the porch and got in my car.

I still couldn't believe what had happened, to me of all people. I started up my car and pulled out of the driveway, waving at Sonny as I drove away. I thought about the kiss. Well, kisses, I guess. I thought about the way he tasted. I thought about how it felt when his body was pressed against mine. God, this guy was tearing me apart and I'd only known him for two days. But, then I thought about it. And to be honest, I liked it.


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

Chapter 7

When I arrived back home, my dad was still gone. I honestly didn't mind, but I was beginning to wonder where he was. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'I'm going to bed.' I first traveled over to the kitchen to take my trusty vicodin. It was always there when I got beaten up and for that I was thankful. I swallowed them down sharply then carried myself up the stairs and collapsed on my bed. I lay there, running over the day's events, and felt rather satisfied, to be honest. Although, I wasn't looking forward to running into Adam again, but hey, you gotta take it day by day. Yeah right, I'll keep telling myself that. I soon drifted to sleep, in one of the best moods I'd been in for years.

The next few weeks went by quite smoothly. My dad ended up coming home the next day. He pretty much stayed out of my way and probably hasn't said a word to me since. I like it that way though. It gives me less to worry about. On a second note, Sonny and I spent a lot of time together. I'd go over to his house after school and we'd work on our homework together, watch movies, and play guitar, whatever we felt like doing. We got to know each other pretty well, too. He'd talk about his old band that he had to leave when he moved here. I found it all fascinating. Every day I got closer to telling him what I so badly wanted to tell him, but couldn't. About my dad. About my mom. About everything. I just couldn't find the words to say though, so I always avoided it. He would even bring it up sometimes, but I still told him it was unimportant. My bruises had pretty much healed by now, so there wasn't really any proof. Until it happened again, of course.

I was lying on my back on Sonny's bed, and he was on top of me. We were just sitting there, talking, enjoying each other's company like usual. During the past few weeks I had grown increasingly comfortable being around Sonny. We'd become best friends. We looked out for each other now. I'm not quite sure where our relationship would go though, because I was too timid to say anything about it. I figured, I'd wait for him to say something, or do something. We'd see when the time came.

"Aiden?" Sonny questioned, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah?" I replied. I had a feeling what this was going to be about again. When he gave me the concerned look, I always knew.

"I just. . . I just feel like you'll never tell me what I've wanted to know for weeks now. You know I'm just concerned. You know I love you. That's why I want to know. But I just feel like you'll keep avoiding the answer forever. And I can't help you if I don't know what's been wrong." God damn it. I wanted to tell him so badly. I was ready to this time, but for some reason, I couldn't transform the thoughts into words. So all I did was stare at him. Stare at him with regret, and passion, and longing. He understood, too. He lowered his eyes and nodded, then kissed my forehead. These were the moments that I was thankful for. Where there was complete understanding in the midst of complete confusion. I loved him for it too. God, did I love him.

About an hour later, I headed home. I had thoughts swimming around my head about when I was finally going to tell Sonny. I knew I'd have to do it sooner or later, and it fucking frightened me beyond reasoning. I've never told anybody about it. The only person that knows is my dad, because he's the one that does it to me. But for now, I agreed to let it be. I'll know what to do when the time came.

I walked through my front door, kicked off my chucks and walked into the kitchen to see my dad fuming with anger. For what reason, I have no idea. But he'd thrown things across the kitchen to lay scattered across the floor. He was in a mood, and a bad one at that. I thought about running for it, but then thought about how that would make him even angrier. I knew what was about to happen. I didn't want it to, but I never have a choice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, boy?" he screamed at me. I looked down at the floor, not willing to meet his eyes. I started fiddling my fingers. I was just waiting for it. He lunged at me and punched me hard in the stomach, hard enough for me to lose my breath. I fell to the floor coughing, not able to breathe. I just wanted to get this over with so he'd leave. He began kicking my legs, screaming as he did it.

Finally he stopped and said, "Get up, boy. Why the fuck are you so weak?" I resisted the urge to be a smartass and say something back. I didn't want to make him even angrier than he already was. And when I didn't get up, he just started kicking me again. He kicked my ribs. Oh boy they would be bruised in the morning. With that, he let out a final scream and stormed out the door. I heard him start his car and drive away. Thank God he was gone.

I lied there for maybe a half hour, just sobbing. I couldn't take this that much longer. But, I didn't know what to do. Again, it hurt to move but just like always, I managed to get myself up. I got my vicodin and took a few too many than what I should have. Hey, I just wanted to be knocked out for a good long time, okay? I walked up the stairs to my bedroom, locked the door, slipped off my pants and shirt, and carefully laid my aching body down on the bed and passed out.

The next day I awakened to see Sonny sitting at the foot of my bed looking rather disturbed. I rubbed my eyes wondering how long I'd been out. Sonny turned his head to look at me and his shoulders relaxed. He looked so relieved.

"You're finally awake. You're lucky I trusted you and didn't call the hospital. You're lucky my judgment was fair and you're not dead. I know something's going on, Aiden. It's obvious to see. You OD'd and you're bruised. Now I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me what's wrong," he protested.

I looked at him and frowned. There was no way around it this time. He'd searched me while I was knocked out. I had to tell him now. I just didn't know _how_. "Well, I think it's pretty obvious what happened," I said. Great, you're real good at telling the truth, you dumbass.

"I have a pretty good assumption, but you're the one who needs to tell me who it is."

I opened my mouth to say something, but all I could do was stare. Then I started crying. It hurt, but what was I supposed to do? That instant, Sonny's face hardened and he came up to sit on the floor so he would be eye level with me.

"Please tell me, Aiden," he pleaded. Alright, he had me. I couldn't say no.

"It. .. he. ..uh. . It was. . . my. .my dad." There, I finally said it. Things could only get better now.

"That's what I was afraid of," he said as his eyes lowered to stare at the stitching in my comforter, "But don't worry. You're coming home with me. I'm not going to let him touch you again. . . I do love you, you know." He smiled warmly. That smile could make me melt every time.

"I love you too, Sonny." God how I could let things slip something, eh? Oh well. I needed the comfort right now and he knew that. I got up, but made small protesting noises because it hurt.

"There's some vicodin in the cupboard downstairs. I need some," I told him. His eyes narrowed, but he didn't protest. He knew I needed it. He helped me get dressed then he got me down the stairs, got me the meds, and watched me take them. After all that, he gently kissed me and escorted me out to his car. I got into the passenger seat and he walked over and got in on the driver's side. He looked over at me, meeting my eyes and he shook his head, and then smiled.

So I guess I was spending the weekend with Mr. Moore. What could be in store for me now?


	8. Chapter 8 Closing In

Chapter 8

Sonny helped me through his front door. Mrs. Moore emerged from the kitchen when she heard the door close behind us. She looked panicked, shaken. She looked at me with caring eyes and walked towards me to give me a gentle hug. I appreciated that. I wasn't sure if Sonny had told her what happened, but she was sure being nice. Not that she wasn't always nice, but there was just something different about it this time. It was more nurturing this time. I liked it.

"Aiden, sweetheart," she said, looking me over from head to toe, "you look awful. Come in the kitchen and let me have a look at you." I glanced at Sonny, a bit frightened, but he gave me a steady nod and I followed her into the kitchen. She pulled up my shirt to see my bruised stomach and almost healed back. She ran her hands over my ribs, making sure they weren't broken. I winced because it hurt pretty badly. She asked me to pull up the legs of my jeans as well, and she did a check over. Everything was fine, I would just be sore for a week or two. She sent us upstairs, with some ice and pillows.

"I was afraid you were going to die," Sonny told me as he sat down on his bed, rubbing his temples, "I contemplated calling 911 so many times, but I just kept hoping you'd wake up. I couldn't bear losing you, Aiden. You've become too important to me. I left so much behind in Philly. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I have you. And if I lost you, I don't know what I'd do. I don't want to go through losing those close to me ever again. I already lost Matt, Derek, and Travis. I left them and they didn't take it very well. Now they don't want anything to do with me. You're all I've got, Aiden. I love you, I really do." As he said that, it seemed like he was about to cry, but he kept strong the entire time. Yes, I felt sympathy towards him. Listening to him spill out his thoughts to me made me love him even more.

With that, I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you too." I leaned forward so my lips met his, and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and began taking off his shirt.

He stopped for a second and glanced at me, saying, "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you. You're still fragile yet."

I looked down at the floor, tracing the texture of the carpet with my eyes. I wanted to do this. More than anything, to be honest. The only thing I didn't want was to become too attached to someone that could just walk right out of my life. But I decided to put that all beside me, and do what I wanted for once in my life.

"I want to do this. I'll be fine, promise," I said. With that, he unbuttoned my pants and pushed me onto the bed, falling on top of me, kissing up and down my chest. I quickly unbuttoned and tore off his pants. I wanted to fuck him pretty badly, okay?

He moved in and I braced myself. With each thrust, I felt my troubles slowly fade away. Sonny usually had this effect on me, but more so now. He pulled out and rolled onto his back lying on the bed. I rolled on top of him, heavily breathing into his neck. I gently laid kisses against his neck, rising up to his jaw line, making my way to his lips. He closed his eyes, enjoying the gesture, and contently smiling. I started kissing him then, almost hard enough to bruise but he didn't seem to mind. I pulled away and then I whispered a brief "I love you" in his ear before I sat up to put my boxers on. I left him lying there, because honestly, I really had to fucking piss.

When I came back in the room, I found he had put on pajama pants and pulled the covers far up over him and curled up. I crawled in next to him. For the first time in a while, I felt safe. I didn't have to worry about my dad coming home. I didn't have to worry about going to school in the morning. I felt enclosed in security, and it felt nice

"Aiden?" Sonny said, concern floating on his voice. I raised my head a bit and asked him what was wrong, and he replied with, "I don't know. I just . . . don't want this to change anything between us. Like I said before, I couldn't handle fucking things up between us."

"Sonny, you're pretty much the only person that I've ever connected to. The only person who's ever cared about me. Obviously enough, my dad doesn't even care about me. I haven't made a friend since the first grade. I've been a loser my entire life. I've gotten used to it, yes. But no one's ever taken an interest in me like you have. It's one of the best feelings in the world, too. I love you, Sonny. You're all I've got."

He closed his eyes, thinking and biting his bottom lip. He then opened his eyes and nodded. I wasn't sure if I'd fully convinced him yet, but I could tell I was close. He kissed me on the forehead then turned over, ready to go to sleep. I cuddled against him ready to sleep as well. I was tired and sore, but safe, nonetheless. And I soon fell asleep, to dream of rainbows and butterflies. Wait, did I just say that out loud? Shut up. I can dream about whatever I want, thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 9 New Found Concern

Chapter 9

I awoke in the morning to see Sonny's sleeping face inches from mine. He was cute when he slept, really cute. I sat there, closed my eyes, and exhaled. Waking up next to Sonny was a thing I could easily get used to, I figured. I turned over to look at the clock, groaning. The clock read 12:24 in clear, red numbers on his alarm clock. I ran my hands over my face, rubbing my eyes. I slowly sat up and got out of bed, meaning not to wake Sonny from his peaceful-looking sleep. I walked out the door and across the hall to the bathroom. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and thought, 'Jesus Christ, man, you really need a shower.'

I stripped down to nothing, placing my clothes on the floor, and started the water. I stepped in to feel the relaxing jet of warm water fall down my body and watch it swirl down the drain. At that moment I realized that I hadn't taken a shower for about two days. And in my opinion, that's really fucking nasty. Who knows what kind of . . . smells were seething from my body. Gross, really fucking gross. That's why I was thankful for the soap that was now cleaning my body. Thank God for the invention of soap. Or, thank the pioneers, I suppose. Now that made me wonder what people bathed with before there was soap. 'Best not to think upon that,' I told myself.

I was busily lathering my hair with shampoo when I heard the door quietly open. I stopped suddenly, wondering why somebody was intruding on my peaceful, well deserved shower.

"It's just me," I heard Sonny say. I relaxed a little at that thought. Then I heard his clothes dropping to the floor with a quiet, yet defiant thud. My heartbeat started to race a little faster than what is normal and I closed my eyes for a second.

"I'm coming in, if that's okay," remarked Sonny. I consented for him to hop in, and he did. He looked at me and smiled, and then moved closer to me and grabbed fistfuls of my soaking wet hair so he could kiss me.

"I take it you slept well, then," I said, brushing his wet hair out of his face. He smiled, and then kissed my neck.

"Yes, yes I did. I slept very well, in fact. But that was only because you were sleeping next to me, I believe." This time I leaned down a bit and kissed him, my tongue exploring the crevices of his mouth. He giggled, and then pulled away looking me in the eyes. That was enough of a signal for me, time to fuck him, yes. I was eager, okay? I ran my hands up and down his wet back with each thrust, digging my nails hard enough that he had bleeding scratch marks over the majority of his back. The water that was steadily flowing helped wash away the blood on his back. I didn't mean to be violent, it just happened. I started working harder and faster, drawing more blood along his back. He must not have minded the scratches, or he hadn't noticed. We were busy, you know.

When I was finished, I pulled out and slowly slid to the floor, soon followed by Sonny. He laid soft kisses along my chest and neck while I closed my eyes, slowing down my breathing. I rubbed Sonny's back and he winced as my hands slid over the many scratches placed along the contours of his back. I stopped and watched his shoulders fall, relaxing, while he exhaled lightly. Soon after, he got up, turned off the water and got out. I just sat there for a moment while he left the room, thinking.

I then got out and grabbed a clean white towel, wrapping it around my waist. I walked over the ceramic tile, dripping wet. When I had reached the carpeting right in front of Sonny's bedroom door, the phone began ringing. I heard Sonny's voice say hello and he came walking over to me, handing me the phone. 'Shit,' I thought, 'it must be my dad.' I put the receiver to my ear and said hello. What a surprise, it was my dad.

"I was just wondering where you were. You weren't home when I came home. I just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or anything," he said. I actually heard concern floating on his voice. I had an urge to say, "Since when do you care?" but fought it, for it would only create further complications.

"I'm fine, still alive. I'm just spending the weekend at Sonny's and you weren't home so I didn't bother to try and inform you," I said, anger beginning to well up inside of me.

"Oh, well, I was just worried about you, son. Because you weren't here and I was afraid you had run away or something. But enough of this, I found where you are and so now I'll leave you be. Have a good weekend, son," he said and hung up. Now I was beginning to be bothered by his sudden concern in my wellbeing. Oh well. Maybe he was finally realizing how shitty of a father he really was and was changing. I thought about that for a moment and decided that that thought was ridiculous. How could his attitude about me change over night? Maybe he met a woman! Doubtful. Who would want him? Well, my mother did, but that's beside the point. He was actually decent 16 years ago, or so I thought.. And now I was just answering my own questions. Hey, at least I wasn't thinking out loud, right?

"Is everything okay?" Sonny asked me, arms folded across his chest, looking thoughtful and concerned.

My eyebrows raised a little bit, contemplating what to say. "Yeah, there's no problem really. He was just. . ." I paused for a moment, trying to take it all in, "concerned. He was concerned. He's never been concerned my entire life as long as I can remember. It's something new to me. I almost thought he was going to say I love you." I glanced towards the floor as I said it, not quite believing it yet.

"Maybe something good will come out of it. But all I can say, is I won't let him beat you ever again. But hopefully, this means he'll stop." I looked up at him after he said that, biting my bottom lip. I was just confused, very confused. I didn't really know what to say or do, so I didn't do anything. Sonny then shrugged and came over to me, wrapping his arms around my bare waist, laying his head right underneath my chin.

"I love you," he said, tightening his grip on me.

"I love you too, I love you too."


End file.
